1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotatable securing device, and in particular to a rotatable securing device for a tool box.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, typical tool boxes are used for storing various tool bits. However, to make the tool box to be more portable is a necessary solution. A common design is a tool box with a detachable buckle which can be attached to a user. But existing buckle design is difficult to assemble. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a rotatable securing device for a tool box to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.